The present invention relates to a centrifugal-force vibratory grinding machine with stationary container having a filling opening and rotary plate rotating relative thereto for the revolving of the contents of the container.
A vibratory grinding machine of this type is known from Federal Republic of Germany OS 3,228,658, in which the container is of pot shape with vertically directed pot wall extending parallel to the axis of the rotary plate. When the centrifugal-force vibratory grinding machine is in operation, an annular bead which carries out a helical movement is produced in the container by the rotating rotary plate, and during this movement the grinding bodies effect a surface treatment of the work pieces. The filling and emptying of the container is effected through the mouth of the pot. For filling, the container must assume its vertical position, with the mouth of the pot directed upward. The emptying is effected by swinging the container, the entire container being tipped with a simultaneous change in the position of inclination of the rotary plate.